


A Little Bit Colder

by LadyNoir



Series: Born Of Ice, Raised In fire. [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: BAMF Peggy Carter, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, Not Beta Read, Peggy Carter Lives, Plot Twists, Protective Phil Coulson, Reader does what she wants, Reader is a BAMF, Reader is a Stark, Reader-Insert, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony Stark Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-01-13 19:37:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1238434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNoir/pseuds/LadyNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skadi, wanted by her brother Odin, goes to Midgard in an attempt to escape her fate of being married to a Frost Giant to ensure peace between Jouthenheim and Asgard. After being there for a couple of hundred years, her magic is getting weaker and the chances of Heimdall or Odin finding her are getting stronger, so he goes to her Midgardians friends for help as she only has two options: To be found or give birth to a child that will retain all her power, deciding the latter, Howard and Maria Stark decide to help her bring a child to this world that will turn everything sideways, because lets face it, Tony always wanted a sister and Peggy always wanted to raise a child... Chaos ensues.</p>
<p>First work of my Born Of Ice, Raised In Fire series. </p>
<p>Can also be found on Deviantart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

22 years ago... 

“I know he's there somewhere, they just have to dig deeper!” 

“Dig deeper? Howard it's been almost fifty years.”

“I owe it to him Maria, and Peggy, every time we talk I just feel that I've let her down in some way” Maria putted her hand on his shoulder comfortingly. 

“Howard, Steven would be proud of you and I know that Peggy is too, to find him would be marvelous, but sometimes things are not meant to be” she said looking Howard with kind eyes, he sighed. 

“Sir?” Asked a voice from the door, Maria and Howard turned to see Jarvis sanding there.

“Is something wrong Jarvis?” Asked Maria.

“No ma'am, Lady Serene is here to see you, she seems distraught” explained Jarvis, his British accent heavy on every word. 

“Send her in, and if it isn't a problem bring us tea” Said Howard from his chair, Jarvis nodded and left the room, minutes later a woman looking in her early thirties entered the room “Serene, take a seat” said Howard with a smile “How was your trip?” 

“I fear Howard that the reason of my visit is not a social one,” she said sternly; Maria and Howard exchanged worried glances.

“What is the matter?” Asked Maria. 

“I'm getting restless, I've been here on Midgard for almost six hundred years Howard, my magic is depleting, he is going to find me” her icy blue eyes rested on the couple in front of her, her only friends in this strange realm. 

“What can we do for you?” Asked Maria “There's has to be something we can do, Howard?” 

“Do not fret Maria, I have been pondering my options as I do not wish to leave you alone, I must bear a child and you shall raise it as your own, I also shall perish in childbirth, that way he cannot use my magic to reincarnate me, my powers would be concealed in the child until the child is old enough to go back to Asgard and reclaim its birthright” Serene explained, Maria and Howard were confused. 

“Serene we are not the best parents in the world, you out all people have seen that, you know that we love you, but raise a child?” Said Howard looking lost. 

“Nonsense Howard, Antony has, as you midgardians say, turned out fine” she said “you have to help me, or otherwise he well find me or my powers and I will be no more than a mere puppet just like my nephew.”

“Nephew?” asked Maria, Selene smiled kindly. 

“I have two, Thor and Loki” she explained, Maria looked confused.

“But that’s Norse mythology” Maria said, Howard nudged her she nodded.

“Maria, have you been paying attention to me in all this years?” Serene asked, a mischievous smile playing on her lips.

“I thought you were Greek” she said blushing, Serene giggled. 

“Is not only the Greeks who had gods, although I have to say that they are rather petty for my own likes, your people call me Skadi” said Serene.

“The ice queen?” asked Maria, remembering a tale her Nana used to tell her when she was just a little girl. 

“The same, but as you may know the myths are not always accurate since I’ve never been a jötnar nor ever will be, I am sister of Odin daughter of Bor, I am no queen but a mere princess, you midgardians like to exaggerate the myths ” said Serene frowning.

“Wasn’t Loki the one who gave birth to an eight legged horse named Spenir?” Asked Howard, Selene laughed. 

“No, no… That was a jest, it was written by Thor in revenge of Loki’s writing him in a wedding gown, but by all means no, sleipnir is the name and that is Odin’s horse, most of the Myths are written by us in revenge someone did to us, hence the name Myths” Selene said smiling.

“So this Loki you talk about isn’t a trickster?” asked Howard.

“Oh yes, he is, but his tricks are simply a jest, Loki wouldn’t hurt a fly unless provoked, he is very strong and clever, he’s the best sorcerer of the nine realms, but enough talking about my family, I am in need of your help” She insisted. 

“We will raise your child Serene” said Howard, Serene smiled. 

“I know you will do great, but it is not the raising that concerns me, I am in need of a man, as I alone cannot have a child” She said Howard looked at Maria. 

“You want Howard to father your child?” asked Maria, Serene nodded.

“But I do not wish a sexual encounter with him” she explained, Maria looked confused again.

“Then how will Howard father your child?” asked Maria.

“I’ve been reading about artificial insemination, sounds about right for me” said Serene, Maria looked at Howard. 

“We have nothing to loose” Said Maria looking at Howard, he nodded not entirely sure of what he was absent-mindedly signing to.


	2. Tony Stark And The Time He Got A Sister

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skadi (Serene) made her decision. And now Tony Stark is left with a new responsibility.

1988\. December 10

“Dad, you can’t be serious,” said a seventeen-year-old Anthony Stark to his father, Howard rolled his eyes. 

“Some day son you will understand why your mother and I agreed to this, Serene is highly regarded by both of us,” explained Howard, Tony rolled his eyes.

“I understand that she wanted a child, I understand that you offered to be the father, I just don’t understand, if she was sick like mom says she was, why take the risk?” asked Tony, Howard sighed.

“Son you must understand that it was her last wish, I couldn’t deny her that, besides look at the bright side, you now have a sister” said Howard with a sly smile, Tony once again, rolled his eyes. 

“She is truly beautiful,” said Maria entering the waiting room with a bundle of pink blankets in her arms.

“I wouldn’t expect less of her, she’s a Stark, _________ Stark” said Howard with a proud look on his face. 

“Anthony, would you like to hold her?” asked Maria posing the bundle in Tony’s arms before he could answer; he just stared at the baby, her little eyes still unopened, and a dark mop of hair on her head, Tony’s eyes examined the baby in his hands, maybe just maybe he could admit that she was quite cute.

He didn’t noticed when the nurse came to confirm that Serene had really died, he also didn’t notice when a bluish mist surrounded them all, or when Maria started crying for the loss of her friend, or even when Howard brought the name of Jarvis to a conversation, said butler had passed away recently. He didn’t notice any of it, but at the end he didn’t really cared, because he’s sight was fixed on the baby girl that he held on his arms, his little sister, perhaps then he could understand why people used to call babies “bundles of joy” maybe he could.

 

1991\. December 16.

 

“Stark Residence?” said Tony picking up the phone with one hand; while with the other he was grabbing little’s _________ hand to keep her from running.

“Son, I am really sorry to inform you… your parents son,” said the person from the other side of the phone.

“My parents? What’s with them? Obie?” asked Tony, his voice filled with concern. 

“They had an accident son, they were driving back from Long Island, the car a wreck, their bodies, I am really sorry son” 

The phone fell from Tony’s hand, and even _________ stopped her attempts to free herself of Tony’s grasp, tilting her head slightly to stare at her brother whose face became clouded with the news he had just received. 

“Tony? Son? Are you there?” Obadiah’s voice came through the phone, but Tony could pay no mind.

“Ony?” a tiny voice snapped him back from his thoughts, he looked at his sister and then at the discarded phone on the floor, he picked it up, and held _________’s hand a little bit tighter.

“I’m here Obie, its just that, I” The words didn’t reached him, and while Howard and Maria were not the best parents in the world or the most caring, they were all that he had, “no” he corrected himself “I have _________ too” he looked at the little girl who was still looking at him, wide brown eyes, he tried to smile at her.

“I’m at the hospital, emergencies room, can you make it?” asked Obadiah, Tony looked at his sister.

“Yes, I, just let me get __________ ready” he said and hanged the phone before Obadiah could say anything else, the he turned to his sister “_________ baby, something bad happened”

“omethin ba’?” asked the little girl, Tony felt helpless, how to tell a little girl that her parents just died? He was older and could understand it well, but she? 

“Yes, mom and dad, they are no more, goodbye” he said, tears building up in his eyes, it wasn’t really the pain of loosing his parents, but the fact of having to tell his sister.

“oohbye?” the girl’s voice came as a little sob, as tears were streaming down her face, she always knew that goodbye meant never seeing something again. Tony held her close in his arms. She was sobbing now.

“Shhh… it will be okay, Tony is here, shhh…” 

 

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

“Yes aunt Peggy, I am really sorry I didn’t called you sooner, Obie called me and then I just kind of lost it, and then there’s __________, I’m trying to make this easier for her” he said through the phone, Peggy Carter had always been like family to him and often took care of him when she was around town “No I insist, you don’t really have to come… I can take care of her… No shit, I mean sorry Ma’am… I have taken good care of her… I don’t want to make you come all over from London, you are retired… fine, fine I’ll tell Obie to send someone to pick you up… Aunt Peggy… Thank you”


	3. Tony Stark And The Time That Aunt Peggy Came To Help Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy Carter arrives to the US, with her help Tony takes care of ___________ and then Inherits Stark Industries.

1991\. December 25.

“Thank you for being here Aunt Peggy” said Tony handing the retired agent a cup of hot steaming chocolate, while the younger Stark opened her presents.

“It is nothing Anthony, at my age this is the least I can do,” she said looking at him tenderly. 

“I don’t know how the other agents feared you, you look quite adorable Aunt Peggy” she snorted Tony smiled cheekily at her.

“Always the charmer Anthony, but alas, sometimes us the adorable ones are the most deathly” she explained, Tony took a sip of his own mug; he looked at _________ and his expression changed to a concerned one. 

“What am I going to do Aunt Peggy? How am I going to raise _________ properly if I will be to busy with Stark Industries?” he asked her, she sighed and put her hand on his arm reassuringly. 

“Anthony I will help you, don’t you ever think that I will leave you two alone in this hard times” she stopped to ponder and idea that had surged “Maybe I could take _________ with me to London”

“As much as I appreciate the thought, Aunt Peggy I can’t burden you with a kid” he said, she looked at him sternly. 

“My age has nothing to do with my capacities Anthony, and she is a lovely girl, I can sure take care of her until things are a bit more organized here” 

Tony wasn’t stupid, so he was not going to argue that with a retired agent, besides maybe it was good if he tried to take __________ out of the spotlight for a few years, lately the pap’s had been insufferable, and he owed his intact sanity mainly to Peggy that had arrived right away after his parents had passed away in the car crash. 

1992\. May 10. 

“Congratulations Tony” said Obadiah patting him on the back, Tony smile at him, the smile never reaching his eyes.

He was tired, no scratch that, tired was an understatement. He had to sit through two hours of a memorial to his father, and the inheritance act. He didn’t knew half of the people there, most of them wanted a picture, an autograph others wanted his money. The fools. 

Peggy had prepared him for this moment, she had been staying with him and _________ since December, and he liked her company, despite being 73 she was actually quite smart and clever. She was somewhere in the crowd with _________ and two agents playing as her bodyguards, she didn’t liked Stane, and it seemed that Stane didn’t liked her either, not that Tony actually paid mind to that, he was always to immerse in something to notice how the tension raised every time Peggy and Obadiah were in the same room. 

After taking a few more picture and meeting people he didn’t care about he went back to Peggy who was sitting near a fountain while _________ tried to catch a big blue butterfly, the too agents dressed in black suits and dark glasses attentive to every movement and person near. The youngest stark was dressed in a white dress with pink laces and a pink hair bow adorning her head, her hair cascaded down her back and curled lightly in the ends, Tony had learned the bad way that she hated cutting her hair and agreed that she actually looked more pretty with her hair longer rather than short. 

The girl was oblivious to her surroundings and her eyes followed the blue butterfly, she liked blue things, blue was a pretty color it reminded her of the sky, and the sky was pretty, though sometimes the girl felt like there was more of it, she liked the stars, the stars were also pretty, Tony had filled her ceiling with stars, or at least glowing lights that looked vaguely like constellations, but she didn’t needed to know that. 

“_________, Love we’re leaving” said Peggy standing from her chair the two agents’ alert of every movement, the little girl took Tony’s hand and smiled at him.

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

“And then Captain America jumped from the jet and landed on enemy field” said Peggy, _________ gasped and hid behind her pillow hugging it tightly. 

“And what’d he do?” asked the little Stark, eyes opened wide, Peggy smiled.

“He went inside the hydra base, fought red skull and freed his soldiers, who later became the howling commandoes at his charge” she finished with a sad smile, Tony beamed at her from the doorway.

“What happened to red skull, Aunty Peggy?” asked _________ Tony sniggered at Peggy.

“He escaped, but that is a story for another day” __________ nodded and cuddled in her bed, Peggy kissed her forehead and pulled up her blankets, Tony lit up her ceiling as he did every night and kissed his sister on the forehead.

“Night squirt” said Tony with a smile.

“Nite Tony, Aunty Peggy” 

“Good night sweetheart” Peggy closed the door; Tony was already waiting for her in the living room. 

“I guess you’ll be leaving any day now,” said Tony pouring himself a drink, Peggy lifted an eyebrow.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be drinking?” she asked Tony smiled.

“I am to inform you that I am a legal adult and has been since exactly seven days two hours and seven minutes, give or take a few seconds” Peggy laughed at his cheek, she liked Tony, he remembered her of Howard, but more carefree and open.

“If you do say so… But yes I am indeed leaving in ten days actually, I’ve been here for to much” she said, Tony gave her a glass.

“I don’t know how you can tell her those stories, I thought you missed captain Rogers” She looked at him and smiled kindly.

“Someday Tony you will learn that even when our best memories give us pain, they are worth to revive once more for those who we hold most dear” Tony nodded at her, she raised her glass to him “To our best times, and those who will come” 

“I drink to that!”


	4. ___________ Stark And The Time That Tony Got Kidnapped In Afghanistan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peggy leaves to London with __________, after a few years Tony goes to Afghanistan and its kidnapped, almost everybody believes him to be death, except ____________. Oh and Pepper is taking a day off!

1992\. May 25 

“You have everything you need?” asked Tony for the tenth time that morning Peggy rolled her eyes.

“Yes Anthony, we do. Do not worry about us, we will be fine, won’t we __________?” asked Peggy, the little girl nodded and smiled. 

“I’ll miss you two” said Tony bending down to __________’s side and giving her a hug, the girl returned the hug “I almost forgot, I bought you something” said Tony, giving her a Captain America plush. The girl smiled widely “I’m sure the captain will protect you from those monsters under your bed”

“How do we say __________?” said Peggy watching the two Starks with a smile.  
“Thank you Tony” said ___________ hugging the plush to her chest and proceeding to give Tony a kiss on the cheek. 

“It was nothing squirt” he replied kissing her on the forehead. 

 

2009\. May 18. 

“Tony I swear, this is an horrible idea” you said as you spoke through the phone, with your brother. 

“I beg to differ squirt, those are the newest missiles, the Jericho!, like the name don’t cha?” he asked, you could almost see his smirk. 

“Tony for a genius you can be incredibly stupid sometimes” you huffed as his laugh reached your ears. 

“Now you’re just paranoid squirt, I’ve done this before and look at me now” you rolled your eyes, whenever Tony Stark was set on something there was no going back. 

“Fine, but if something happens” you started saying.

“You’ll be there telling me that you told me so, been there done that” he replied, you wanted to punch him, too bad you were in London with Peggy “By the way, when are you coming to visit? Pepper misses you”

“Only just Pepper?” you asked grinning.

“Ok, squirt I miss you too, just don’t let anyone hear me, ruins my image” he said mockingly “Now back to the question, you, here, when?” 

“I don’t really now, I’m taking this self-defense course Aunt Peggy wants me too, she says that I need to learn how to defend myself” you said sounding bored. 

“Another one?” moaned Tony, you giggled “She’s officially getting paranoid, you know how to throw knifes, martial arts and your aim with a gun is perfect, what else now?” 

“It is like this where to hit, this sensible spots in the human body, its like I understand that she belonged to the army and was kick-ass but yeah, she’s getting paranoid” 

“Better you than me” said Tony.  
“You little shit” Tony laughed again, you looked at the big clock to your right, aunt Peggy was going to skin you alive, it was tea time and you were ten minutes late “Tony I got to go, anything else?”

“Yes, send me the plans and design for the new StarkPhone, detailed ones, I will be working on it when I get back” 

“Tony, just don’t get killed, you are going to a war zone,” you said.

“Babe, it takes more than a war zone to kill Tony Stark” he said.

“Just take care you big goof” 

“Will do” 

“Love ya Tony” 

“Love ya too squirt” 

~~~ Time Skip ~~~

2009\. May 20.

TONY STARK SUPPOSEDLY KILLED IN EXPLOSION IN AFGHANISTAN. 

You held the paper in you hands as you read the heading, “That son of a bitch” you thought as a solitary tear went down your face. 

“Are you alright?” asked Peggy from her chair, you looked at her so frail you smiled tenderly at her.

“No aunt Peggy, I’m so gonna kill Tony if he get out of this alive” you mumbled, Peggy smiled at you.

“So he’s not dead?” she asked, you nodded. 

“It takes more than a Jericho to kill a Stark” Peggy laughed. 

“Miss Stark” said the maid entering the living room “You have a call from Miss Potts” she handed you the phone and left the room. 

“Pepper?” you asked, it took Pepper a few seconds to answer. 

“__________ you’ve seen the news?” you bit your lips, of course Pepper was distraught about the news, she was Tony’s assistant/best friend and maybe the only person who could, apart from you, survive his antics without going completely mental. 

“Yes Pepper, I just wont anticipate actions, if he’s really dead I need to see a body, and run a thousand DNA tests on it to be sure, but remember is my brother that we are talking about, if there’s someone that could’ve survive something like that its Anthony Stark” you said, Pepper let out a sigh.

“You’re right, I’m probably overreacting” you smiled, Pepper always cared so much about everything. 

“Why don’t you take a few days to dissipate the tension?” you asked.

“But I cant, Tony had lots of work, who’s going to do it?” 

“Pepper! You’re gonna die of a heart attack someday, look you are obviously stressed, take tomorrow, don’t go to work if someone tries to talk shit to you, you are under my orders, just breathe ok, buy yourself something pretty” Pepper laughed nervously, you giggled.

“Just tomorrow __________” she said decided. 

“Its better than nothing, I’ll be back in the states by august, I’d be there before but I’m taking this course, not sure if Tony told you about it, and I need to make sure that aunt Peggy is well looked for, but I’ll do my best”

“It’s ok, don’t rush it” said Pepper “Anything else?”

“Oh, yes! Please tell Rhodey to call me if you talk to him, not a word to Obie about me talking to Rhodey, I’m going to send an independent search party, and Pep’s, I’m going to need you to run an investigation about Jericho Missiles, Tony never sent me the e-mail, I need to know fully what they can do and if its not much trouble I need the original plans and design”

“Will try, thank you __________”

“No problem Pep’s, remember tomorrow is for you, anything else can wait”


	5. The One Time When ____________ Stark Threatened The Military

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stark's threads are not empty, no matter who made them

You woke up last night had been rough. Tony was probably kidnapped, Pepper was close to having an anxiety attack, Aunt Peggy was getting older and to top it all you were just a 20, not even 21 yet “young adult” not happy to be dealing with the apparent shitstorm that your life had became in the past hours. You could always call the place that Peggy always talked about, Strategic Homeland … something, it was a long name after all, you also had to hand your dissertation at Cambridge so you could get your second title, piece of cake, huh? You smiled to yourself over your musings, so many things to do. You rolled in your bed to pick up your phone that had chosen this moment to ring. 

“Stark on this side” you answered lazily. 

“Miss Stark, its Rhodey” he said, you rolled your eyes.

“Rhodey how many times have I told you, my name is _________,you are Tony’s best friend you have a free pass to use it” you said stretching your free arm in front on you.

“Sorry _________, Pepper called me this morning you need anything?” he asked.

“Yes, I need a group of maybe twenty of your best trusted men I’m planning on sending a search party under my orders to try and get Tony” you said, sitting on the edge of your bed pushing loose strands of hair away from your face.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be directing search parties?” he asked, you grinned. 

“Have you forgotten who you are talking to? Does Stark rings any bells? Genius, Philanthropist remember?” you said, he laughed. 

“Right, right. So maybe twenty men of complete trust, it may take a while to gather, how much time do you think we have?” he asked, you pondered the idea.

“Well seeing as no one had asked for money yet, lets assume that if Tony’s corpse is not under the ground, he is a hostage and they want something that only he can do, and knowing that the estimate time to build a missile or bomb for a single person varies between two and three months I’d say we have at maximum four months to get him, but that’s too much time, so lets see if we can get him before, or if he’s as smart as he claims and gets out” you said, Rhodey took a few minutes to answer.

“How can you be sure that if he’s retained somewhere they would want him to build a bomb or a missile?” asked Rhodey, you rolled your eyes. 

“Rhodey mate, Stark Industries specializes in weapons, it doesn’t take a genius to figure that one out, besides it is a war zone, wouldn’t the enemy want the same deathly weapons that the government is using on them? Or something even better, so why not kidnap the number one manufacturer” Rhodey seemed to think your logic over.

“Sounds logical” he answered after more or less five minutes, you were getting bored.

“No shit Sherlock, now I need the men, the maximum time for you to get them is two months or I will torn Afghanistan apart in search of my brother, and I’ll remind you that I have warehouses full of Jericho missiles that are begging to be used, are we on the same page Colonel?” you asked sternly.

“Knowing that your threat does carry its weight, yes _________, you Starks are bat shit crazy,” you giggled. 

“Thank you for your cooperation Colonel Rhodes” you said as you cut off the call.

You made your way downstairs to the dinning room, Peggy was already having breakfast, you smiled at her and took your usual spot at the table. 

“Good Morning aunt Peggy” you said, she glanced disapprovingly at you, you looked down, you were still on your pj’s “Awe come on just this once, pretty please with Steve Rogers on top?” you asked with a grin, she sighed. 

“You Starks the older you get the cheekiest” she said, you dug in into your breakfast with a smile. 

After a warm bath and comfortable clothes you picked your computer and went to the gardens, you needed to check your e-mail and check on Peggy, you never let her out of your sight for long, she was ninety and really strong for a ninety year old woman but you preferred to be cautious, as they said, better to be safe than sorry, she was with Clara, she was not quite a maid, but a rather nice girl that you had gotten to take care of her, and Clara was from here (London), so it was a plus if you needed to leave Britain in a rush.

You sat under a tree and opened your computer. Three important e-mails, one from Pepper, one from Stane and one from Mr. Phillip, you smiled, Phillip as you like to called him just to spite him was an agent that had trained you under the petition of Peggy, he was quite fun and big fan of captain America and had actually tried to steal the plush that Tony had bought you when you were four, you two had come to an understatement in which you got him the last vintage card that he was missing in his collection and he left your plush alone, it was far from a fair trade but you really liked your plush, it was rather cuddly.   
His message was more of support, he had read of Tony’s attack and he told you that he and his boss were sure that it was a kidnapping because Tony Stark was to stubborn to just die. Stane’s was a bit edgy, growing up with Peggy had lead you to dislike the man greatly, so you of course doubted him and always warned Tony, not that he listened anyways, Obadiah Stane was Tony’s “father figure” of some sorts, you read his message warily, he was now in charge of Stark Industries and you weren’t sure on how you felt about it, there was just something about him you couldn’t quite put your finger around, Peggy said that you were always more perceptive than most. 

Finally Pepper’s e-mail came with full plans of the Jericho missiles. You studied them for about an hour and then searched the last footage known of your brother, the show off, as he was, something you just had to shoot once? In the wrong hands those could swipe off a small country you winced mentally. When you turned 18 you had tried to persuade Tony off the weapon market into the electronics one, it had worked… if only by half, yes Stark Industries now had cellphones, tablets, television and any gadget you could think of, most of them designed by you, you could almost say that Stark Intercommunications was entirely under your domain, the fault in your plan, Stark Industries still produced weapons in mass, and according to Pepper’s e-mail the sales had risen up in the last few months with some questionable uprisings that in no way the American government had the money to pay for them. 

You made a mental note to study the case later, right now; you had a dissertation to finish.


	6. That Time When _________ Stark Found Out Why She Was Pretty Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ___________ Starks remembered about that time that she got sick and Tony told her something very important.

2009\. June 15

“No Pepper I haven’t heard about Obadiah in almost a month, not that I care, that is why I kept you there” you said, Pepper was giving you your weekly Stark Industries inform. 

“Well you should, I know that you don’t like him but Tony might be dead” she said, you rolled your eyes, not that she could see you. 

“Peps, Tony is not dead most likely captured and the government haven’t found him yet, and I shouldn’t talk to Stane if I don’t want to my concern is the Stark Intercommunications division and he has nothing to do with that, you know that I’ve never supported Stark Weaponry” you retorted, she sighed. 

“Its your company” she pleaded.

“Not my division” you said smiling.   
“You’re just like Tony” she huffed, you giggled. 

“Love you too Peps” you said cutting the communication.

You went to the living room to find aunt Peggy and Clara immersed in a game of chess, aunt Peggy clearly winning, it amused you how she could maintain her mind so developed even though she was 90. 

“Staring is not polite ___________” she said getting your attention; you grinned. 

“Sorry I was thinking, having fun?” you asked, Clara and Peggy smiled at you. 

“Of course we are, you are just in time for tea” said Peggy, you took the seat next to Clara and a maid brought the tea with biscuits. 

“Hey Clara I heard that you are going to be helping in a school” you said looking at her, she smiled. 

“Yes, Mrs. Carter says that I should get out more” she said, you smiled and looked at Peggy who nodded.

“Yeah, you should” she smiled at you, you liked Clara she had been a good friend to talk to when you where stressed or sad. 

“Are you planning on going to the states?” asked Peggy, you bit your lip and nodded.

“Soon, I feel, I just … There is something that tells me that I have to be there” you said not really sure about it. 

“ Something as when you got sick that time?,” asked Peggy raising an eyebrow, you nodded.

“That same something” you said remembering the time when you were 15 and got caught in a severe cold.

/// Flashback ///

“Tony?” you said raising your head from your bed at the hospital, Tony grinned as he made his way into your room carrying balloons and a teddy bear of a questionable size.

“How are you doing squirt?” he said taking the chair next to my bed.

“Awful, according to the nurses my body temperature has been unstable dropping from 100 to 40 Fahrenheit in different hours of the day, I’m tired of people shoving thermometers in my mouth and talking in whispers as if I was some stupid person who doesn’t get what is going on, I hate this place Tony” you said, your breath hitching.

“Easy there squirt, that sounds awful but you’ll get better and we will go buy you something pretty, an island perhaps” he said with a smile.

“Why would I want an island?” you asked, he looked at you funny. 

“It’s the new trend, most girls want islands now, I’ll be damned if I know why” he said, you giggled.

“I am not most girls Tony,” you said, he smirked.

“I’m pretty sure that’s what one of those girls said to their father” then he proceeded to imitate a girly voice “Daddy I need an island, I’m not most girls, I need a place to call my own,” you laughed. 

“Difference is that I mean it,” you said, he chuckled, a few minutes passed before you spoke again “Tony has anyone in our family ever had this weird disease?” he looked at you and sighed. 

“Not on my side squirt… but aunt Serene died because a weird disease” he said slowly, you tilted your head to the side confused. 

“Who’s aunt Serene?” you asked, Tony deadpanned. 

“Well that is fantastically good question” he said sarcastically “One mom and dad should answer, but no, leave all to Tony here” he continued rambling. 

“Tony, who is aunt Serene?” you insisted, he looked at you. 

“Fine, but don’t get mad at me, this is clearly not my division” you glared at him, he sighed and continued “Aunt Serene was mom and dad’s friend and often babysat me when I was younger, at some point of her life she came fixated with the idea of having a baby and asked dad to be the sperm donor, because she didn’t wanted to get involved with a man, by the time the baby was due, she had grown ill and asked mom to be the godmother of the baby, as dad was biologically the father, the day the baby was born aunt Serene didn’t make it and well…” 

“I am the baby of the story aren’t I?” you asked seriously, Tony nodded “So am I not really your sister?” 

“What? No, of course you are, you are a Stark by all means, you are my cute little sister, always have and always will be, no matter how old and cranky you get” he smiled, you couldn’t help but smile back. 

“So, this Serene was my mother, how was she?” you asked, Tony smiled. 

“She was weird, in a good way and I think she was British, or really liked Shakespeare,” he said remembering her voice. 

“What?” you giggled “Why?”

“Well she spoke in this weird fashion, like ‘Tony thy are misbehaving, tis the time for bed’ although I think she just wanted to sound funnier” he said, you smile.

“Can you describe her?” you looked at Tony, with your best-kicked puppy eyes.

“Well, she was quite tall and was very pale, with whiteish-blondish hair and blue eyes, like the bluest eyes ever, she was really kind and liked to tell me stories about Norse gods, you know it was like Mythology 101 though she had really cool stories about the Thor dude and his brother Loki, but she couldn’t cook to save her life, it was funny, but that doesn’t matter you know, you are _________ Stark and that’s all that matters, besides mom, Maria, loved you very, very much, Dad, well he was never really a kid’s person” he said, you smiled.

“Thank you Tony” you said reaching to hug him, he stood from his chair and gave you a proper hug. 

/// End Flashback ///

Since that time you always had what you liked to call “The Pull” that often were this strong feels that pulled you to do certain things, aunt Peggy liked to call them your crazy premonitions. You always knew that there was something different within you; you just couldn’t put your finger around it. Since that time at the hospital you turned more or less indifferent to cold temperatures, Tony said that it was because the temperature drops that you suffered for almost two weeks, you didn’t really cared, also you had developed this kind of sixth sense, that gave you a funny feeling in the bottom of your stomach every time something big was going to happen, like right now. 

“When are you leaving?” asked Peggy, you looked at her.  
“I don’t really know, soon” you stated.


	7. Pinpointing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _________ Stark is back in america and apparently is up to her to help find Tony

2009\. July 31.

“You’ve got everything you need?” asked Clara from the room next door. 

“Yes I think I do” you answered grabbing your suitcases; Clara entered your room to help you. 

“Are you coming back this time?” she asked, you sighed. 

“I don’t really know, with everything that is happening, I don’t know if we’ll find Tony in time or if he’s dead already and then there’s Stark Industries I don’t want to take care of that, but as a Stark is my responsibility, but so is aunt Peggy, I don’t know what to do” you said, Clara looked at you sympathetically. 

“Don’t worry about Mrs. Carter, the maids and I will take care of her” 

“Clara you are a saint, thank you” you both smiled. 

“Miss Stark, your car is waiting for you,” said a maid entering the room, you and Clara followed her, stopping to say goodbye to Peggy. 

“I guess this is it” you said looking at her, she smiled at you. 

“I raised you to be a strong lady _________, I know that whatever happens you will make the right choice”

“I’m going to miss you” Peggy looked at you with a small smile. 

“As I will miss you dear, but it is time that you belong to make your own life, I had my fun while it was my time, now it is your turn” 

“You are the best aunt slash mother that any girl could ask for” Peggy beamed at you. 

“I did my best dear” you both hugged. 

You finished saying your goodbyes to the maids, they assured you that Peggy was in good hands. The jet was waiting for you at the airport, it was raining not that it surprised, you had lived in London long enough to grow accustomed to the everyday showers. Pepper would be waiting for you in Malibu probably along with Happy and Rhodey. It was a 10-hour flight, even in the jet, so you just left your purse in a seat and tried to sleep for a bit, a big day was waiting for you, and you were not looking forward to it. 

2009\. August 1. 

You woke up to the airhostess telling you that you were landing in more or less fifteen minutes, you had time to change your clothes for something lighter as it was meant to be really hot in Malibu, the landing went smooth and as you got off the jet, you could see that as you thought before falling asleep, Pepper was there with Happy, you smiled at them and Pepper took the chance to hug you. 

“It’s good to see you _________!” she exclaimed, you laughed. 

“I can say the same” 

“You look really beautiful, and more like Tony with every year it passes” Pepper smiled fondly at you, you giggled. 

“What can I tell you? The Stark gene is rather strong and it’s not my fault that all Starks are ridiculously good looking” Pepper rolled her eyes at you, Happy laughed, you gave him a hug too. 

“Well lets go, I prepared a little welcome dinner for you at the mansion, and just so you know Tony had your room repainted so it doesn’t take you by surprise, he was tired of patriotic colors, so he painted green, you like green right?” 

It was good to be here, you had missed Pepper’s ramblings and Happy’s comments about how careless Tony was sometimes. Dinner was really pleasant, just you, Pepper, Happy and Rhodey; of course Tony’s presence was missed, but there was nothing that you could do at the moment. 

~ Time skip ~ 

“__________ Its time for you to wake up” said Pepper removing your covers, you opened your eyes, she had a smile on her face, you frowned looking at the clock. 

“Pepper its eight in the morning, don’t you sleep or something, like normal people?” you turned in your bed trying to cover yourself again, you could hear her laugh. 

“Not when your brother has been missing for almost three months, you promised to find him” you groaned at her logic and sat in your bed facing her. 

“Fine, fine I’m up I’ll be working with JARVIS in the workshop” you said getting up from the bed and heading towards the bathroom.

After a quick bath and a quicker breakfast you entered the workshop, everything was as you thought Tony had left it, Dum-e strolled toward you making chirping sounds, you giggled.

“Hey buddy” you said patting him, then you looked at the ceiling “J lets get to work, I need you to pull all the information about Tony’s last phone coordinates and anything near, anything you can find”

“Yes Miss” at the moment JARVIS spoke images and data started popping in front of you, you smiled pleasantly. Going through all the data took you a little more than an hour, but even after that you still had nothing to lead you. 

“Come on Tony, where the hell are you?” you muttered to yourself, you pulled the holographic map of Afghanistan closer to you “J can you mark me the places closer to the last know location?” it took JARVIS 30 seconds to highlight three villages, three was a good number but still, “Can you narrow it down J?” 

“Certainly Miss,” he answered, you beamed. 

“Aren’t you the most coolest AI in the entire universe J,” you said while examining the map.

“Thank you for thinking so highly of me Miss” 

“Its nothing J, really” a name popped in your view, Gulmira, you saw the red spot in your map, around Gulmira were some other smaller nameless villages.

“Okay, J lets think, if I had Tony Stark captured for almost three months were would I have him?”

“Seeing as no one has found him yet, I’d say a really secure location, most likely a warehouse”

“J lets think Afghanistan”

“It is reported that terrorist often stay in underground locations” 

“So a cave, you know J it has logic, that should tell us why no one has found Tony, he is underground but where?”

“Miss, caves are very popular in different villages near Gulmira, find them all over and finding Sir Stark in one of them would take an approximate of five years”

“J, please try to keep positive thoughts here” you said, JARVIS didn’t answer, so you sat on the chair to think, then an idea darted into your mind “J what if by any means Tony manages to escape his kidnappers, where would we find him?” 

“There’s a desert three point five kilometers to the east of the villages”

“So hoping Tony doesn’t do something stupid we might find him in the desert, J print me two maps of said dessert with all possible routes pinpointed and get me Rhodey on the line, where getting my idiot back”


	8. Lost and Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ___________ Stark & Rhodey head to Afghanistan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay... Real life has caught up to me and we're on finals week. Hope you guys keep enjoying this ^^

2009\. August 7.

“Colonel Rhodes, we’ll be ready to leave in thirty minutes” said the young solider, you beamed at Rhodey.

“Are you sure you want to come? We already lost one Stark” Rhodey sounded really wary; you just rolled your eyes. 

“I am the one providing locations, you really want to leave me behind?” he stared at you; you smirked. 

“You could provide locations from the mansion” he retorted. 

“Yeah, but its too boring, besides I bet if Tony wants to see someone it would be me, safe and sound” he seemed to considerate your idea, and nodded. 

“Fine but you don’t leave my side __________, under any circumstances” his tone was stern, you grinned.

“Aye! Aye! Captain!” 

~Time Skip~ 

“We’ll be reaching the Spanish coast in three minutes, a small stop will be done in Spain to re-fill the tank” announced the pilot through the speakers; it was a hella long flight. 

“Rhodey how long until we reach Afghanistan?” you asked from your seat, he looked at you from his tablet. 

“If the weather’s fine, eight hours” he said, you sighed. 

“Boring, can you at least get me something to drink? A Margarita perhaps?”

“No underage drinking”

“I’m twenty! Come on Rhodey, please?” you gave him the puppy eyes.

“No”

“Damn you” 

“…” 

“Rhodey, I thought that in Spain someone was considered a minor if said person was below 18, not 21” 

“_________ were on a mission, no drinking”

“Fine” 

Eventually you fell asleep on your seat, Rhodey got you a Mt. Dew at which you just glared until you got tired and too thirsty to care that it was not what you requested in first place. Rhodey spared a glance at your seat and smiled, it was scary how alike were you and Tony sometimes; and if you were right Rhodey was going to get his best friend back soon, if not… A very angry and deathly girl with access to world’s most powerful weapons, yeah, he did not wanted to dwell on that.

You woke up several hours later with a slight neck pain, sleeping on plane seats no matter how comfortable they seemed, not a good idea. You rubbed your neck and stretched, Rhodey was talking to one of his soldiers, you raised an eyebrow at him. 

“We’ll be landing in our spot in ten, if you want to go change this is your chance” he said, you nodded and left to the other side of the plane.

 

2009\. August 18 

“Sir we’ve been circling this thing for hours” said the young soldier to Rhodey, you glared at him, you were wearing cargo pants, black army boots and a black tank top, your hair was tied up in a pony tail, you looked pretty menacing, the guy took a step back.

“_________ it’s getting late, I think we should resume tomorrow” said Rhodey, you looked at him.

“Rhodey I have a hunch, we will find him today, I know just a few more rounds” you said voice pleading; he sighed but nodded anyway.

“Tell the other pilot that we will be doing a few more rounds” said Rhodey to the pilot of the helicopter you were both in, you smiled and mouthed a thank you. In about the fifth round you saw something move on the ground, from where you were it was a rather blackish blob moving slowly, you grabbed a pair of binoculars from the nearest soldier and focused, it was not a blob but a someone, walking and then it hit you. 

“RHODEY! RHODEY I THINK WE FOUND HIM” you screamed, he, who was talking to the pilot looked at you with confusion, you passed him the binoculars, he looked through them and looked at you, you were smiling, he rushed back to the pilot pointing him to turn, you stood near the door when you heard the person screaming it was Tony’s voice, you wanted to jump from the helicopter but stopped yourself, that would’ve been foolish.

Your POV

“Its him” said Rhodey standing next to me, the helicopter was descending “You were right”

“I know” i smirked, the helicopter landed and we and several soldiers got off and ran towards Tony that was kneeling on the sand ”Tony!” I said dropping next to him and evolving him in a hug, Rhodey not far behind, he said something to Tony that I didn’t quite registered. Too busy hugging Tony to death and crying for that matter, I let go for a bit just to see his face, he was crying too. 

“I’m ok squirt, its ok” he whispered I couldn’t say anything yet and decided to just hug him again, my brother was alive and safe now and that was all I could ask for.

“_________ we have to go” said Rhodey, I let go again and stood up drying my tears with the back of my hand, Rhodey helped Tony up, he was looking at me. 

“Don’t you think your safe from my wrath” I said, Tony smiled.

“I wouldn’t dream of it squirt” he said, I held his hand and so the three of us made our way to the helicopter flanked by Rhodey’s soldiers.


	9. New Decisions, Old Friends & Dropping Temperatures.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony Stark is back in the States. ___________ gets angry & Tony is trying to help

2009\. August 21

Your POV

The trip back home felt quicker, Tony spent most of it sleeping. I found myself mostly staring at his sleeping just to make sure that he was really here. We arrived to the military base airport sometime between midday. Tony had found the change of clothes that I had packed. Pepper was waiting for us with her eyes slightly red and puffy. Tony’s face was quite serious when he finally stood from the wheel chair and walked to her, I smiled.

“You’ve been crying” he stated, Pepper could only shake her head; he looked at her “Well honey, back to work, vacation’s over” 

We all made it to Stark Industries, but not without a stop for cheeseburger that Tony demanded instead of going to the hospital. I had to agree with him, cheeseburgers sounded nice. Once we arrived I tried my best to blend in the crowd not wanting to catch unwanted attention. Tony had called for an emergency press conference on our way to the Industries HQ. From my spot I could see that Stane was all for the fatherly warm welcome, I rolled my eyes and kept my head low and my hoodie up until I saw a familiar face, I smirked and walked silently so I could get to his side, a few minutes later I managed. 

“Why hello there Phillip” I said, Phil turned to me, even though his eyes barely showed emotions when he was in ‘Labour Hours’ I could see that surprise actually crossed his features, I smiled.

“_________ lovely to see you here,” he said in an overly passive voice a smile tugging from the corner of his lips.

“Are you here for the show?” I asked noncommittally, he shrugged. 

“No, not really. No one told me that there was going to be a show” he replied, I smiled again and linked our arms.

“Dear Phillip when will you learn that everything is a show when it comes from dearie brother?” he gave me a smile.

“Actually I’m here because of my work,” he said after a few minutes.

“The long acronym government thingy?” I asked, he stifled a laugh.

“Yes, that one” he seemed considering his next words “Is there anyway that you can get me in touch with your brother?”

“Not that I know of Phillip, but that pretty ginger lady over there is his personal assistant she should help you, Tony forbade me to make up meetings with him when I accidentally made up a meeting with his teenage fan club; needless to say it was a pretty traumatic experience for him although I might add that it was purely an accident” I said with an innocent smile, Phil grinned, he then looked at his watch. 

“Well I believe it is time for me to talk with miss Potts, it was very nice to see you __________,” he said with a slight bow of his head. 

“It was very nice seeing you too Phil, and please send my love to the hawk, bastard still owes me a bottle of vodka” you grinned at him, he smirked.

“Of course!” with that I parted from his side, Phil was always nice to talk to, and had been an awesome mentor when aunt Peggy decided that I was to start training. I made my way towards the snack bar that had been opened by the employees, I smiled when I saw my favorite cookies and started devouring as much as I could, yes life was good. 

Many cookies later and all weaponry division shut down and important contracts concerning weapons cancelled, Happy came looking for me telling me that it was time to go home. We ordered Chinese take out as neither Tony nor I wanted anything else, besides one does not simply goes wrong with Chinese. 

“So,” Tony said after a couple of silent minutes, seeing at we were alone in the house I decided to humor him. 

“So,” I repeated, he was looking warily at me.

“I guess its time for you to tell me, I told you so” his voice was calmed and strangely low, I raised an eyebrow. 

“Yes Anthony Stark, I told you so” I began calmed, suddenly memories of the months of his capture came to me, the fear, the despair of loosing my only family without counting aunt Peggy, my calm was replaced by rage “BUT YOU SIMPLY DON’T LISTEN TONY!! YOU KNOW HOW FUCKING SCARED I WAS, HOW EVERY FUCKING NIGHT I PRAYED TO EVERY FUCKING GOD THAT THERE IS THAT YOU WERE FUCKING FINE!! “ in my outburst I failed to notice how the room temperature had dropped several degrees “YOU ANTHONY STARK ARE THE MOST STUPID ASSHOLE THAT HAS WALKED IN THE UNITED STATES, HOW CAN YOU PUT YOURSELF AT SUCH RISK, DIDN’T YOU THINK OF ME? HOW DID YOU THOUGH THAT I WENT TO SLEEP EVERY NIGHT, THINKING THAT MY BROTHER COULD BE DEAD”

“_________ it would be a very good time to stop you tantrum, I don’t really want to end up freezing” he said casually, which just added wood to my fire.

“THIS IS NOT A TANTRUM TONY, I WAS SCARED OF LOOSING YOU I OFTEN HAD NIGHTMARES ABOUT YOU DYING IN SOME CREEPY PLACE” I said, fear made itself present in Tony’s eyes “I THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO LOOSE YOU TONY!”

“I know baby, but right now you need to really calm down” he said approaching me, I hadn’t notice the exact moment that we had left the table or that I had stand from my chair “__________ look at your hands and don’t freak out” he said slowly, I looked down and my hands were surrounded by an eerie blue glow, I took another minute to look around, the table was covered with thin ice, as were the plates that we were using, it took me two minutes to realize that I had caused this and my eyes widened in fear.

“Holy shit!” I exclaimed cradling my hands on my chest, they were still glowing. I could feel a tingle in them, it felt weird, and I was totally terrified by now.

“_________ breathe slowly, one in, one out” Tony said, his hand reaching to touch me, I let out a shriek as I moved further away from him. 

“Don’t touch me!” I screamed, he looked lost for a minute “I don’t want to hurt you” I said looking at the table and the now discarded dishes.

“You wont hurt me baby, I just need you to calm down” he said approaching me again, then I realized another thing, he had called me baby, twice and he only tended to do that when he was trying to comfort me or when he was confused on how to proceed, like that one time that my first boyfriend had cheated on me. Tony was eyeing me, my breathing I had noted had increased “No, no, no baby deep breaths, calm, we can work this out but I need you to calm first okay?” I gave him no answer and only limited myself to stare at him “ ___________, baby I need you to answer me, okay?” he pressed, I nodded a bit, he smiled encouraging me. 

“Okay” I murmured almost audibly. 

“I’m going to move closer to you, don’t freak out or anything” he said reassuringly and moving closer. I kept my eyes on him as he moved closer to me, I had calmed visibly, but my hands were still glowing “__________ baby how are you feeling?” 

“I don’t know” I answered honestly, he was in front of me now his hands nearly touching mine, I looked at him fearfully. 

“You wont hurt me” he reassured me, taking my hands in his, my breathing stopped for a second thinking he might magically freeze, his hands felt warm and the blue glow started to dim “See baby, no harm done” he said with a little smile, I let out a sigh that I didn’t knew I was holding and hugged Tony with all my might, he chuckled and hugged me back, we stood there for a couple of minutes. 

“I’m sorry,” I mumbled onto his chest, he laughed as his grip strengthened.

“If there’s someone that should be apologizing, it should be me, I was stupid” he said I could not se his face, but the glow from the arc reactor that now took place in his chest.

“I don’t want to loose you Tony” I said, he kissed my hair. 

“You wont, now” he said as we broke the hug “Why don’t we head down to the lab and have Jarvis scan you up? Maybe he can tell us something about this” he said, I smiled and nodded “Great, now follow me squirt! The night is young and we have stuff to research!” 

Our laughs echoed across the house as we made our way to the lab.


	10. Maybe It's Something Supernatural

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and __________ try to find out how she makes ice, they have a few theories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys sorry for being late, i still haven't post this on deviant art so you get it first, im loaded with class with the summer semester so updates will be slower because I want to post some quality chapters and not something shitty, so yeah. In another note im not sure about the pairing so maybe a few pointers, im thinking Steve or Bucky (when we get there) so yeah im open to suggestions :)

Your POV: 

 

I was sitting on Tony's chair while he hovered around me connecting wires to me as if I was some kind of experiment needless to say I felt uncomfortable, Tony had a prototype of the new StarkPad on his hand while Jarvis redirected the readings to him. 

"Found anything yet?" I asked, bored, Tony shook his head muttering something I couldn’t quite understand. 

"There's nothing wrong with you" he finally said after a few minutes, he was frowning. 

"There's got to be something Tony, one does not simply freeze things while throwing a tantrum.".

"And you're telling ME that?" He raised an eyebrow. 

"Well yes, you are supposed to be the genius, philanthropist, not me" he huffed. 

"Yeah because you're totally hopeless without me, does Cambridge, oxford, MIT rings any bells to you?" He was being sarcastic; I smiled. 

"Yeah, but those are just papers, you are the real genius here" he beamed at me. 

"Jarvis cant find anything wrong with you, I'm not sure what went wrong" he mused, I sighed. 

He stood doing experiments on me for the next hour until he decided that it was useless and that he needed all the variables to do the equation. He then proceeded to work on a new version of the arc reactor that was in his chest. I stayed on his chair until I dozed off only to wake up several hours later with a blanket draped over me and Tony still working on the reactor. 

“Morning” I said stretching in the chair and yawning, Tony grunted something that sounded like hello, I giggled and walked past him to the coffee machine that he kept in the lab. I made enough for both of us and poured them in our favorites mugs. Tony smiled at me when I handed him his. I reclaimed my seat with the StarkPad in hand reviewing Tony’s studies on me, nothing seemed to be out of place but I had frozen the table that was not normal. I looked at my left hand, I seemed normal but last night it had been glowing blue, I focused on it.

For a few minutes nothing happened, I stared at my hand trying to remember what I had felt last night, it wasn’t working, why wasn’t it working? I sighed again, I glanced at Tony who was still working on the reactor, I left the StarkPad on the table and raised my hands in front of me and concentrated, I closed my eyes trying to just concentrate on cold or ice, whatever came first, it was kind of frustrating. 

“Yo! _________ keep that down is snowing here” said Tony, I opened my eyes, and stared at him around us was the finest mantle of snow, Tony seemed to think about what he had said “Holy shit is snowing here!”

“I know, its madness” I said looking around, snowing, indoors in Malibu. “I don’t think madness is the word, you just broke physics” said Tony crouching to touch the snow, I smiled “Hey J, did you got her readings?” asked Tony.

“Yes sir, it seems that her ability comes afloat in times of great frustration and its closely related to her mood” said Jarvis, Tony raised an eyebrow looking at me “Well that explains last night, you were mad at me, but that doesn’t explain why now of all times or why can you produce snow and ice out of nowhere” 

“What if its something genetic?” I asked, Tony looked skeptically at me “__________ you do realize that you are my sister and that I can’t freeze things right?” I nodded at him, then smiled “But you are my paternal brother, our moms were different persons, what if my mom was slightly different?” he snorted. 

“Slightly different is an understatement but you’re right, maybe there was more to aunt Serene that what I knew. But I have no data on her and mom and dad are dead so they cant tell us if they knew something” he said suddenly frowning. 

“What did you knew about my mother? I mean we could start there I know its not much but” I looked at him, he sighed “Her name was Serene Bordöt, she was from Norway and was friends with mom, dad and aunt Peggy, had an unhealthy love for Norse Mythology” I looked at Tony for a few seconds “That’s it Tony! Maybe she sold her soul to the gods or something to get powers and that’s why she got sick and died”

“_________ this is not an episode of supernatural” he said, I rolled my eyes “You’re right, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padalecki are way hotter than you” I said with a smirk, Tony looked offended “That was mean, why don’t you and Pepper go shopping or something while I work on the arc reactor and then we continue to work on your freezing problem” 

“Fine, but I’ll be back Stark” I said seriously, Tony laughed “Of course you will, you can’t live without me”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I know i've been a horrible person but between writers block and law school i've been a bit busy and haven't really had any time to write for any of my stories, thanks for leaving Kudos, since this semester is almost ending i hope to be able to continue in December with my stories. Thanks for the wait and reading and for the kudos and for the ones who have commented, feedback is always appreciated... so yeah, hold on to November because I have finals and projects during this whole month, but I'm alive and will continue on December ... stay cool guys!


	11. Its a bird! Its a plane! It froze!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Norse gods are weird, Bad puns will be used, The Mark II is ready and Aunt Peggy is home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its january and i said i was going to post in december but my life got in the way, anyways merry late christmas and a happy new year to all, perhaps next chapter will take less to write than this did. 
> 
> On a happier note i already have outlined the entire series so even if it takes me fifty years i will finish this. Although you should know that i havent decided the pairing so until i decide the arc of the story may change. Well enough of my ramblings.... Happy reading

September. 2009

The next weeks that followed had been a blur of activities. Tony had re built the arc reactor, its core was now Palladium, which I thought was a bit dangerous, but Tony assured me that it was ok. Then Tony decided to build a suit; a freaking superhero suit. I mean even though he denied that it was a superhero suit, my icy problem was put aside because Tony didn’t knew anything else from aunt Serene and Norse Mythology was a little bit freaky for our tastes. Like seriously a guy getting into a wedding dress to get a hammer back? Where the other guys blind? I mean that Thor guy sounded like the bulky type not the slim-i-can-look-like-a-girl-if-i-try. But if those Norse deities where into that kind of stuff, who was I to judge? 

“Aunt Peggy called me,” said Tony while tweaking some wires of the suit, I was in my desk working on my cellphone and the new updates for the StarkPhone operative system “Really? What did she said?” I turned to look at Tony, he was fiddling with the legs of the suit, Dum-e close to him with a fire extinguisher, I smiled, Tony raised his head to look at me “She told me that she wants to come to the states again, something about being bored to hell and us not being able to be the responsible adults that we are supposed to be” 

“That sounds nice, I miss her to bits” I said while correcting a bug, I looked at Tony, “Yeah I miss her too, it should be nice to have her here” he said, I smiled “I know right?” Tony grinned mischievously at me “It’s a pity she already told you all those Steve Rogers stories she knew” he said, I raised an eyebrow “Why would that be a pity exactly, Anthony?” 

“I wouldn’t know, you’re the one that wanted to marry the guy” he said smiling “Though marrying aunt Peggy’s ex-boyfriend its not really something you should aspire to, you know?” he smiled cheekily at me, I rolled my eyes until an idea popped in my mind “SHIT DUM-E FIRE!!” I screamed and Dum-E proceeded to soak Tony in white foam, I laughed. “That was not nice __________” I shrugged “You should’ve not made fun of my childhood crush” 

“Awe come on admit it if they manage to find the guy you would jump on him,” said Tony, I blushed “I would not jump on him!” I retorted, Tony gave me a toothy smile, the asshole. “________” I refused to answer him, “_______” I went back to my phone “Don’t give me the” I cant believe he was going to say it “Cold shoulder” naturally he cracked up laughing. “Are you mad at me? __________ stop ignoring me, let me make it up to you, cheeseburgers, you love those come on” I raised my gaze, he was smiling, I stood up “Lead the way asshole” he laughed as we made our ways to the cars.

2009\. October 20

“This baby is ready to head out!” said Tony from his side of the workshop, I raised my head from my table. I was currently working on a new StarkPad since mine had been frozen by accident, the armor tony was working on looked cool, if a little too plain, it was missing something “You going to fly that?” I asked, he nodded “Shouldn’t you ask aunt Peggy for permission or something?” he looked at me as if I had grown another head “Naah, lets not worry her with this” he said signaling the armor “Riiiight, if something happens I warned you” I said, Tony chuckled “Been there, done that…So …Wanna see your brother fly?” he asked I grinned “Hell yeah!”

“Go to the balcony upstairs, ill be gone in five” he said, I left the workshop in a flash, passing aunt Peggy, who was reading the newspaper in the main living room, I made it to the balcony just in time to see Tony setting off, he didn’t wait the five minutes, I pulled my phone out and called Tony, he picked up instantly “How’s it?” he asked “Wicked, really cool Tony” I said trying to follow the flying form with my eyes “Should I take it higher?” he asked, I smiled even though he couldn’t see me “Totally!”. And that’s where the things started to go downhill, Tony’s suit froze midair and he began plummeting “Tony?” I asked but there was no response “J what happened?” I asked “It appears Miss that Sir encountered a problem with the icing” 

“Try to get him back in line J” I said, it was hard to see from my spot but I could say that Tony was fumbling with something “Jarvis?” I asked warily, a few minutes later I could hear Tony whooping, I shook my head smiling, he was a lucky bastard. He descended to a spot in the ceiling; his repulsors still on until he turned them off abruptly and fell through, I winced and raced down to the lab he landed on top of one of the cars apparently taking the piano with him too. Not to mention the car was one of my favorites. Damn. Then Dum-E, god bless his robotic soul, doused him with the fire extinguisher. I giggled.

“Need to work with the landing” I said giggling, Tony lifted the faceplate and glared at me, I cracked up laughing until someone cleared its throat in the doorway. I turned to see aunt Peggy standing there with a raised eyebrow “What is this?” she asked. I glanced at Tony and then back at aunt Peggy. “Nothing” we both said in perfect synchronization, she crossed her arms. 

"This does not looks like nothing" she said sternly. I looked at Tony who was still in the suit, even though he was old he still feared aunt Peggy's wrath. "Explain Anthony" 

" Well this is an advanced model of the suit I used to get out of the cave i was in, I added up a few upgrades and stuff I call it the Mark II" he explained intending to appease her, she raised an eyebrow. 

"Im too old for this" she said, I couldn't help but smile, then she seemed to think about it better "just make sure you don't blow up anything, that goes for the two of you" with that she left as swiftly as someone her age could. After a few minutes of complete silence save for Dum-e's whirling noises Tony and I cracked up laughing.

Tony then, after getting out of the suit decided to add gold alloy and hot rod, Jarvis then decided to show the news and apparently Stark Industries was hosting a party, Tony looked at me with a raised eyebrow, I just shrugged. Until i recalled an invite that Pepper had handed me a week ago, seemingly it was for that party, I had been distracted with aunt's Peggy's arrival and frustrated that Tony and I still had no idea of how come i could freeze things, honestly a party was the last thing on my mind. 

"I'm going, care to join me?" Said Tony smiling deviously at me, I nodded, his smile grew wider "Lets go crash our own party"


	12. Of Planned Trips and Doing the Right Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Parties are attended, Some truths are found, Weapons are destroyed and Blueberry pancakes are made by a very unexpected someone ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm sorry this took so long but life keeps getting in the way and there's nothing I can do to stop it, but here's a new chapter and I'll try not to delay the next one :) Enjoy! 
> 
> By the way I just noticed that I changed the POV in this chapter to third person , I hope you don't mind!

October 21. 2009 

Stark Firefighting Gala 

The place was beautifully decorated for the occasion, you loved attending to Tony’s galas, there was always something in them that caught your attention, you had been greeting guests and smiling politely to cameras, the press had long ago dubbed you the Stark Princess, and even though at first you couldn’t stand the flamboyant name it grew on you. Walking around and not recognizing anyone your age or known to you decided it was time for a drink, approaching the bar you saw Phil out of the corner of your eye, he seemed frustrated, you smiled to yourself and decided to make yourself known. 

“Hello there” you said leaning in the counter, Phil’s head snapped to his right, you giggled. 

“Hello ________” he greeted you, you took a sip of your drink and stared at Phil for a couple of seconds. 

“He will come around,” you said for Phil to listen, you knew how much he wanted to talk to Tony and you also knew that your brother was quite stubborn.

“I hope that you’re right,” he said eyes fixed on the dancing floor; you smiled. 

“I’m always right Phillip, so please stop brooding in this corner and enjoy the party, look even Tony and Pepper are dancing, if those two weren’t so blind and Tony wasn’t such a man whore they would’ve hooked up long ago,” Phil looked at you with a raised eyebrow, you shrugged. 

After a few minutes in comfortable silence Phil said his goodbyes leaving you at the bar, Tony came to you raging mad explaining how Obadiah had been the one to fill an injunction against Tony and how he had been selling Stark weaponry under the table it was outrageous, also the idiot had started calling himself Iron Monger more like Iron Moron. By the time you and Tony got home you were ready to go back and freeze Stane to the next century.   
“So what are we going to do?” you asked throwing your heels somewhere in the living room and holding your dress up so you could follow Tony’s pace to the lab. 

“I don’t know yet” said Tony sitting on his chair and pulling a news stream from Gulmira, explosions filled the screens and you could see Tony clenching his fists, he stood and walked to his Mark III and began fiddling with the hand repulsors turning them into blasters, during that time you had been securing location and with the aid of Jarvis establishing a flight pattern for Tony to follow, you heard something shattering and turned to see Tony successfully destroying three glass panels, you gave him a thumbs up. 

“Your path is settled, Jarvis and I will be with you at all times” you began explaining, he started assembling the full suit “You will arrive via east side of the city, ETA thirty five minutes” 

“Anything else?” he asked with his faceplate lifted, you smiled at him. 

“Just be safe Tony” you mumbled, he smiled at you, his faceplate slid down. 

“I’m always safe,” he said and then proceeded to take off in a most Tony manner, you shook your head smiling. 

“I’ll be in my room getting out of this dress, Jarvis inform me if Tony has any mishaps during his travel” you patted the monitor in front of you.

“Will do miss” answered Jarvis, you checked the clock and hurried to your room, not without verifying if aunt Peggy needed anything, but you found her fast asleep in her room. 

After fifteen minutes, you went back to the lab with much more comfortable clothes and a steaming cup of coffee, you sat on Tony’s desk and began investigating the company’s latest transactions, hacking into the central database was easier than what you had expected, but then again you were a Stark and you had learned to hack computers at age ten courtesy of your big brother. Finding what you wanted was another story, apparently Stane did knew how to keep his files shut, a frustrated groan escaped your mouth when you noticed that you needed Stane’s hard disk or password, it was going to take you ages to dismantle his security. You sighed and decided to move on, taking a sip of your now lukewarm coffee you stared at the clock. 

“Jarvis, where’s Tony? Can I get visuals?” you asked and a screen popped up in front of you, you could make out a village in the distance.

“Sir is supposed to arrive in seven minutes to location” you nodded at the sound of Jarvis’s voice; you grabbed a headset and settled the frequency. 

“Tony can you hear me?” the village was getting closer by the second “Tony?”

“Loud and clear, are you seeing what I’m seeing?” he asked, you enhanced the image. 

“Yes, it looks like they’re rounding people and it doesn’t look like it is for free doughnuts” you said eyes fixed on the image. 

“Looks like an execution _________” you noticed the guns pointed at the civilians.

“Tony, show them what happens when terrorists decide to mess up with innocent people, take them out” 

“On it” Tony swept in and proceeded to round up the terrorists, in the next few minutes you could see how Tony defeated them without civilian casualties leaving the one who looked like their leader for the townspeople to have. “________ Jarvis is running a scan on the weapons, keep your eyes open in case you see anything I might overlook” 

“Consider it done” you said as you received Jarvis’s scan, you got so into the image that you didn’t notice how Tony was shot out of the sky by a tank, only looking up to see Tony destroying said tank and the rest of the missiles. 

“Thanks for that” he said sarcastically, you couldn’t help but giggle and feel bad for Tony at the same time. 

“Sorry, I got a bit caught up, so you done?” you asked, seeing as Tony was again up in the sky. 

“For now, yes” he replied. 

“Flight path same as before, same time too, anything you’d like for breakfast?” you said standing up from the Tony’s desk. 

“Blueberry pancakes” 

Making sure that everything was in order you made your way upstairs to the kitchen, Peggy was sitting in her usual spot conversing with Happy you smiled at their sight. You opened the fridge and poured orange juice in a glass for yourself, and looked around wondering were to start, cooking was most certainly not your forte. Happy noticing your confusion stood from where he was approached you. 

“Is there anything I can help you with?” he asked, you nodded. 

“Actually yes there is something you can help me with, do you by any chance know how to cook?”

And so that was how Pepper found them when she arrived fifteen minutes later looking for Tony, Happy with a “Kiss The Cook” apron that had wormed its way to the mansion, making blueberry pancakes, Peggy enjoying a cup of tea and you pouring syrup on your freshly made pancakes, she smiled at them but continued her path to the lab where you had indicated that Tony had just arrived and was removing his armor, she gave you a pointed stare but said nothing as she made her way downstairs.


	13. The End Of The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper and __________ go snooping around and find out more than they bargained for.

After Pepper’s talk with Tony you and him went over the events that had preceded said talk, that afternoon you were to go with Pepper to SI and check into Stane’s main server, it was an easy. You also had to drive Peggy to some Bingo for the elderly. When the time came you got ready and went to inform Tony of your departure, once in the lab you couldn’t help but notice the “gift” that Pepper had made for Tony, it was his old arc reactor encased in a glass box with the inscription “Proof That Tony Stark Has A Heart”, you smiled to yourself as you picked it up to examine it closer, it was truly amazing how that little thing had saved your brother’s life, you put it back to where it was and grabbed a set of keys, Tony was, apparently, in his room taking a bath so you told JARVIS to inform him. 

When you came up Peggy was already waiting for you by the door, you helped her to the car and made your way through the streets, you promised to pick her up by eight or to send Happy if things took more time than intended, she nodded and walked into the building, you continued your way towards SI, your reserved parking spot empty as usual. Pepper stood by the entrance waiting for you, her suit prim and proper, she gave you a smile and you both made your way to Stane’s office while making small conversation about shoes. Reaching the office you opened the door and Pepper walked in first, you looked around, the corridor was empty, you took a deep breath and walked in behind Pepper. 

“Tony gave me a flash drive” she told you as she went to turn on the computer, you nodded as you picked up a file from Stane’s desk. 

“That will make our work here easier” you said as you examined the file, it was the company’s yearly stocks, a few minutes seemed to pass when Pepper called for you, you walked to stand behind her. 

“Oh my god” murmured Pepper as you both watched a video of Tony in a cave, no, not in a cave, in The Cave. Your eyes widened as you realized what had really happened. 

“Well Shit!” you whispered, Pepper copied all to the drive, and as she was disconnecting it Stane walked in, you rapidly grabbed the file and shoved to Pepper’s face “See! I told you they dropped a bit, Stark Intercommunications should not be dropping!” you told her, she took your idea and nodded. 

“I have the other file in my office __________, they haven’t dropped that much” she replied pulling you towards the door. 

“Evening Mr. Stane” you both chorused as you got out before he got a chance to say anything, Pepper clutching the flash drive as if it was her lifeline. 

Once out of the office you both took deep breaths, you looked at each other and made for the exit as fast as you could without it being totally obvious. Luckily for you both Phil was there asking for his appointment with Tony, you and Pepper dragged him with you explaining in hushed tones what had you both seen in Stane’s computer and why you were all in terrible danger. Phil made some phone calls and suddenly you, Pepper, Phil and several agents of the company he worked for were on your way to Stane’s research facility. You thought it was a bad idea, and apparently Pepper thought the same, but she was holding it better than yourself, but that’s because she was a total badass, you were not that much, even though you knew how to handle yourself in sticky situations you failed terribly at keeping your cool, which Phil used to joke that you could never be a secret super spy, not that you ever wanted to be one, since you were happy designing gadgets and getting doctorates. 

“Why are we going in again?” you asked Pepper while you got out of the car, she shot you a look “Pep we shouldn’t be here, if he tried to kill Tony he will try to kill us and I don’t really want to be here” 

“_________ you can stay outside if you want” offered Phil when he reached your side, you shook your head. 

“Alone? Here? Yeah, thanks but no, am I the only one being logical here?” you started complaining again “I mean guys in this kind of situation you don’t go to the danger zone, you run away from it” 

“I thought you Starks were brave” said Phil, amusement in his voice, you raised an eyebrow. 

“I am brave, if I’m heavily armed, which I’m not, if my gut feeling is not as present as it is now, which is giving me the creeps about being here, you see statistically a person can be brave in certain environments” before you could continue with your ramble Phil passed you a gun. 

“Feel any better?” he asked, you nodded, Pepper was already opening the door with some of the agents, Phil patted you in the shoulder reassuringly you gave him a little smile and followed resigned inside. 

You walked through the empty dark corridors without making any more fuzz, the place looked so creepy, you held the gun tightly. Pepper had started to wander off and you had decided to follow her, in the room some cables were hanging from the ceiling, Pepper was staring intently at them when suddenly two eye-like slits turned on making you jump, Pepper took a step back pulling you by your shirt, when a humongous suit walked out of the chains, you let out a yelp as you and Pepper ran the hell out of the building, the agents attempted to shoot at the thing, but as Tony’s suit, this one seemed bullet proof, you and Pepper made it outside, you were catching your breath when heard Pepper talking to Tony, then the ground started rumbling and the suit came out of it, Stane’s voice resounded from the speakers. 

“Where do you think you’re going?” he asked pointing his hand to you and Pepper, you both managed a few steps back, and since the Stark brain to mouth filter is defective in all members of the family you had to answer him. 

“You know that suit is sooo last summer, it actually makes you look fatter” you said pointing the gun you had remembered you had at him. 

“Whatever you say its not going to save you girl,” not that you needed him to remind you that. 

“Saving? Who was talking about saving? We were talking about fashion here, remember?” you said, Pepper’s grip on you tightening. 

“Stop that! You brat!” Stane’s gauntlet started shifting and it would’ve been yours and Pepper’s end unless Tony hadn’t came in barging like a torpedo in his suit taking Stane with him. 

“Well that could’ve been worse” you said straighten up and looking at Pepper, she hit you in the back of your head “Ow, what was that for?” 

“Nothing” she said, you two stayed there for what like seemed an eternity, you could hear explosions and a fight on the other side of the street and you also could see the two suits making for the sky, they both fell. “Tony!” screamed Pepper, you looked at her, she was speaking with Tony through her Bluetooth “How are you going to do it?” he apparently gave her some instructions, she nodded shakily and made for the building, you followed her closely. 

“What are we doing?” you asked, Pepper looked at you. 

“Overloading the reactor” she answered, you made it to the circuit’s levers and starting pulling them down, then Pepper guided you to the reactor’s console and you both started pushing buttons. 

“Is he sure about this? Everything’s gonna blow” you said next to her, she glanced at you, you bit your lip and looked at the ceiling, Tony was still battling Stane. The glass in ceiling broke leaving Tony dangling from it. 

“Pepper push the button!” he screamed. You and Pepper exchanged glances. 

“You told me to wait!” she answered, the ceiling was rumbling.

“Pepper! Push it!” 

“You’ll die!” 

“PUSH IT!” 

Pepper looked at you, you nodded, she pushed the button and you two started running to the outside, she spared a glance back. You could feel the tears threatening to come out. 

“Pepper lets go” you said pulling her, a light shot to the sky from the reactor, you and Pepper kept running, looking back on occasions. Once the bolt of light died out everything went dark, you and Pepper had positioned yourselves behind a tank. You both breathing heavily, hours seemed to pass, but you knew that only a few minutes had, after a silence that seemed to stretch, everything lit up in an explosion. You and Pepper huddled behind the tank until it was done.

…

Rhodey was talking to the press about the events that had happened at SI last night. You were watching him in the TV having elected to stay with Peggy back home, after finding Tony in the roof and hugging him to death and then hugging Phil to death too, because who wouldn’t have after living such experience. You had made it home to an enraged Margaret Carter. After calming her down and assuring her that everything was fine, you went to sleep, needless to say that you didn’t and you ended up sleeping on a couch next to Tony, because you had almost lost him again, and now you were on the same couch watching Rhodey telling the public about what had happened, when Tony made it to the podium he was holding blue cards, and everything seemed alright until that blonde reporter spoke, Peggy looked at you and gave you a reassuring smile, you kept your eyes fixed on the screen. 

“The truth is, I am Iron Man” 

Well that had done it. Peggy rolled her eyes, and you grinned. Trust Tony to keep to the script, yeah right. 

That night Peggy had gone to bed early and you and Tony had went out to get cheeseburgers to celebrate, you made it home late at night and were in a relatively good mood, you got into the house making jokes. 

“JARVIS” chorused you and Tony making your way into the house. 

“Welcome home Sir, Miss” he answered, you both made it to the lobby and on the far end of the house you could see the silhouette of a man, Tony gripped your arm. 

“I am Iron Man, you think you’re the only superhero around? Mr Stark you just became part of a bigger universe and you just don’t know it yet” said the man. 

“Who the hell are you?” asked Tony, the man walked into the light. 

“I’m Nick Fury, director of SHIELD” 

“Oh” said Tony, Fury was looking at us. 

“I’m here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here ends the events of Iron Man, I don't really know when I'll be able to upload the next chapter, but the Events of Iron Man 2 will be posted here as well, I started summer semester and my time will be more limited because I'll start working too, but rest assured I will try to post as soon as I can. 
> 
> For now the story will not have pairings since I'll be focusing on the story between Tony and you to give the "you" character some depth, but I do have the pairing in mind, so keep posted and thanks for reading :)


End file.
